


𝙈𝙀𝘿𝙄𝘾 ⇾ zoro roronoa

by softsuki_3



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Smoking, strong use of language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuki_3/pseuds/softsuki_3
Summary: ❬❬ ⸙: ❛ i don't care how you go about handling it but just promise to come back alive ❜
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Shu Nakamura**

****

**Zoro Roronoa**

****

**───────────────  
**

_Take this kiss upon the brow!_

_And, in parting from you now,_

_Thus much let me avow -_

_You are not wrong, who deem_

_That my days have been a dream;_

_Yet if hope has flown away_

_In a night, or in a day,_

_In a vision, or in none,_

_Is it therefore the less gone?_

_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream._

_I stand amid the roar_

_Of a surf-tormented shore,_

_And I hold within my hand_

_Grains of the golden sand -_

_How few! yet how they creep_

_Through my fingers to the deep,_

_While I weep - while I weep!_

_O God! Can I not grasp_

_Them with a tighter clasp?_

_O God! can I not save_

_One from the pitiless wave?_

_Is all that we see or seem_

_But a dream within a dream?_   
  
  
  
**_\- Edgar Allan Poe_ **

───────────────

Shu groaned in discomfort as bright rays of sunlight slipped into the small, yet extremely comfortable, room. He raised the blanket over his head but that did nothing to stop the attack from the bright rays that disturbed his peaceful sleep.

With a small grunt of annoyance, Shu removed the blanket and sat up. He rubbed the nights sleep from his eyes then glanced around, still groggy. Raising his arms above his head - a satisfying pop was heard before Shu allowed his arms to drop carelessly, rubbing at his eyes once again.

Just as he was about to push himself up from the futon that lay on the hard floorboards of the ship - an arm wrapped itself around the middle of his waist - the weight of someone's chin resting upon his left shoulder.

"Where are you going?" came Zoro's low and husky voice.

A shiver ran down Shu's spine as the tip of Zoro's noise brushed against the side of his neck. Zoro inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his lover before exhaling softly. His lips twisted into a satisfied smirk as another shiver ran down Shu's spine.

"Nowhere in particular," Shu answered in all honesty.

"Then come lay back down with me."

As he said this, Zoro tightened his arm around the other's slim waist. His hand tugged at the hem of his shirt before sliding under the fabric.

"Zoro stop that," Shu snapped.

However, from the response Zoro was receiving from his adorable boyfriend, he decided to ignore Shu's command. Instead, he allowed the tip of his fingers to ghost over Shu's smooth stomach. He continued north, teasing his nipples.

"Z..Zoro."

Shu bit his lip, containing the small noises that threatened to burst forward. Zoro let out a breathy laugh.

"Your nipples are sensitive."

"O..Of course they are idiot. You wouldn't stop playing with them last night."

"Only because you begged me not to," Zoro replied, continuing to tease Shu's right nipple.

"E...Enough already. I....I have to go to the bathroom and I'm hungry," Shu stated, squirming in Zoro's grip.

The swordsman sighed before releasing him from his hold. Shu stood up, rearranging his shirt before making his way to the bedroom door.

"Oh and grab me some breakfast," Zoro called from behind him.

Shu held up a hand, letting Zoro know he heard him before walking exiting their room. A soft breeze danced along Shu's arms as he closed his eyes and inhaled the strong scent of sea water. The rays of sunlight that had woken him from his sleep earlier this morning, fell upon his face.

There was something peaceful about feeling the warmth from the sun each morning. It reminded him that he was still alive - it was something that he was extremely grateful for. If it wasn't for Zoro - no - if it wasn't for Luffy and all the others Shu would most likely be dead by now.

But thanks to them, he was saved. He was allowed to live to see many more days to come and he wanted it to stay like that for as long as possible. Of course, in their line of work - with the whole pirate thing - that silly thought of his was only wishful thinking.

There were people - marines to be exact - that would benefit from their arrest or death. Shu was constantly worried - not only for himself but for the rest of his crewmates. To him, they were like his family - they were the only family he had left in this world. He wants to cherish that and hold onto that for as long as he could.

The young adult was pulled from his thoughts as he rounded the corner - nearly being taken out by the kitchen door.

"Stop eating all the freaking meat!" Sanji's voice snapped.

A minute later, Luffy dashed out of the kitchen - two pieces of meat tucked securely under his arms. Shu watched in amusement as he disappeared around the corner. Once he deemed it safe, Shu walked into the kitchen - closing the door behind him as he did so. Sanji looked up, a smile replacing the frown on his face.

"Good morning Shu, here for breakfast?"

He nodded, smiling in greeting. "Morning and yeah. What's on the menu this morning?"

"Some bacon, toast, eggs, and water."

"No milk?"

Sanji shook his head. "No we'll have to get some at our next stop. Actually there's quite a few things we need at our next stop. Definelty more meat."

Shu hummed, "Luffy does love his meat doesn't he?"

Sanji nodded, turning towards the stove to fix Shu's plate. The male watched in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh could you fix another plate? Zoro wants breakfast too," Shu informed.

"Why didn't he just come up and get it himself? Your boyfriend is a lazy bastard. No offense."

Shu shrugged. He couldn't really _not_ agree with Sanji. It was true that Zoro would be lazy at times, but when it came down to it in the end, he got things done.

"By the way, how are you two doing?" Sanji questioned.

"Pretty good. He's still trying to teach me how to use a sword but my body isn't made for that type of thing. I'd rather help Chopper out with the whole medical thing," Shu responded.

Sanji glanced at him from over his shoulder, sending him a small nod in understanding. It wasn't long before Sanji set two plates down in front of him.

"And there you have it. Does Zoro want water or..."

"If he does, he can come get it himself. Thanks Sanji, it looks delicious as always and I'm sure it's going to taste just as good."

"Enjoy."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Where the heck is that rubber bug eyed idiot? This is just like him, didn't we all agree to be here over forty five minutes ago? We're gonna miss the current," Nami said, sighing under her breath.

Shu sat in silence, listening in as Nami continued. "I'm sure the genius didn't even stop to consider how much the gold would weigh him down. Why does he always insist on making things ten times harder?"

"The only schedule Luffy follows is his own," Usopp responded.

"Yeah he's got a point there," Sanji agreed.

Shu couldn't deny the fact that all three of them were spot on. Luffy did have a tendency to do things his way. He didn't really stick with any sort of plans the crew came up with but could anyone really blame him? The first time Shu met him he knew Luffy was going to be a handful. Running into battles without thinking them through was just like him. But in the end, he somehow managed to tie the end of the knot with his fist raised high in the air.

"You don't think someone in town beat him up do you?" Chopper asked, his voice filled with concern.

Shu shook his head. "Don't worry Luffy's super strong. Someone could try but they'd end up getting their butts kicked."

"Wait, you mean Bellamy?" Usopp questioned.

"Well if Bellany didn't beat him up you better believe I will," Nami snapped curling her hand into a fist.

"Oh is that right tough girl?" Zoro chimed.

Shu, who stood by his side, elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Cut it out Zoro."

Everyone fell silent, the only sound came from the birds chirping and the soft breeze dancing against the pirates skin. The smell of a lit cigarette invaded Shu's senses. Before he joined Luffy's crew- he didn't do too well around cigarettes but after these passed few months he's gotten use to it. After what seemed like forever, a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey!"

They all looked up to find Luffy jogging in their direction with something in his hand, yet they couldn't quite make it out.

"See I told you he'd be fine," Shu stated giving Chopper a reassuring smile before looking back at Luffy.

"I did it you guys!"

"Luffy hurry we're already behind schduele," Sanji commanded, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Luffy chuckled. "Look it's a Hercules, it took me forever to find it."

Everyone's jaws dropped in disbelief. "You're kidding me!" Nami commented.

"Are you crazy?!" Usopp exclaimed.

Shu hummed, not surprised in the least. After all, this was just like Luffy. He held Zoro by the arm, keeping the male at bay from strangling their captain.

Once Luffy was close enough he skidded to a halt, looking at the ship before him.

"Wow that's awesome!" he shouted, his voice dripping with awe.

"Intoducing the Going Merry flying addition," Usopp announced.

"It can fly?!" Luffy questioned, eyes shining in pure amazement.

"I know! They built it just for us!" Usopp responded, pointing in the direction of the Masira's pirate crew.

"A bunch of morons," Sanji muttered around the lit cigarette.

"Something about it makes me feel a bit uneasy," Nami said.

"Trust me, you're not the only one who feels unease about this whole situation and I'm not just saying that because of the horrible name Usopp decided to give her," Shu agreed, placing a hand on his hip as he glanced at the Going Merry.

"I couldn't agree more," Zoro said. "Chicken's don't even know how to fly. They should have made it a pigeon."

"Really? That's what you got from all of this?" Shu questioned in disbelief.

"What's that got to do with anything you dope?!" Nami snapped.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Shu asked, following after Zoro as they boarded the ship.

"What? Getting cold feet already?" the other teased.

"Something about this just feels...unsettling to me. I don't know maybe it's just me?"

"Stop worrying alright?" Zoro nudged his shoulder against Shu's in reassurance as Luffy made his way aboard the Going Merry.

"Time to set sail!" Luffy yelled.

"You heard him, shove off!" Nami commanded.

"Yes Nami!" Sanji responded, practically swooning.

They raised the anchor and set sail, heading towards Sky Island.

____________________

"Alright listen up, it's currently seven in the morning. We need to arrive at our finally destination no later than eleven, it's like cricket already told us. The spot where the knock up stream erupts is different every single time. We need to get there as early as possible to pinpoint its exact location. We're already behind schedule."

"And who put us behind schedule again?" Sanji muttered loud enough for the others to hear.

Shu couldn't help the small grin from appearing on his face as Luffy rambled on - messing with some type of bird that only faces south. He soon found his gaze traveling to the ocean that stretched for miles and miles- lost within his own thoughts.

He was hoping that unsettling feeling would have disappeared after a good night's rest unfortunately, the feeling remained and it only seemed to grow stronger. He didn't know what it was, but Shu could tell that something wasn't right. Was going to Sky Island a good idea?

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop you're worrying? You're making me nervous," Zoro yawned, standing next to his lover.

"You know, it amazes me that you've been sleeping for over twelve hours and yet you're still tired," Shu replied, dodging Zoro's question.

"A swordsman needs his sleep and you need to stop worrying."

"I-"

"I know you can't help it but the only thing worrying is going to do is cause me unnecessary stress because you'll have me worring about you and then I can't focus and that's just going to cause a freaking mess. So just....relax okay?"

A sigh slipped passed Shu's lips as he nodded in agreement. "Yeah you're right. I'll try to relax."

"Good now I'm going to go find something to eat."

"Let me guess. A swordsman needs his food?"

Zoro hummed, making his way towards the kitchen. Shu shook his head, returning his attention to the peaceful sea that surrounded them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
